


This wasn't how I expected tonight going

by thexfeelsxarexreal



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff with a little smut, Lena Luthor discovers Kara Danvers is Supergirl, One Shot, They are so in love, You can skip the smut part if you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 04:10:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thexfeelsxarexreal/pseuds/thexfeelsxarexreal
Summary: Supergirl—yeah, you heard right Supergirl, not Kara—and Lena have been having this little arrangement going for some weeks. An arrangement in which they had make out, if you know what I mean. But Lena have always wanted Kara to be there with her instead of Supergirl and sometimes had fantasies about that. It all goes wrong when she accidentally says the wrong name. Or does it? There's a revelation and some feelings are uncovered, which leads the couple to really have a romantic relationship.It's mostly fluff, if you don't want to read smut just skip the first part. I'm telling you, most of the story is fluff anyways.





	This wasn't how I expected tonight going

Lena sighed as she entered her room. It had been a long day and she had a lot of pent-up tension from her last board meeting. She mentally prayed that today was going to be one of those lucky days. The days when Supergirl appeared at her room to make her forget her own name with a few well-placed thrusts. Not that there were many possibilities that she didn't, anyway. The only times she hadn't come since their little arrangement had started were 4 days total.

Lena took off her heels and coat and walked to the balcony door. She unlocked it and took out the pins holding her hair up, letting the dark waves cascade down her back. She ran her fingers through the strands a few times. Then she went to the kitchen to drink some water. She would probably need it to last longer the night. And why not eat a donut as well, she always got hungry after their make out sessions. Just when she finished it, she heard the door of the balcony door closing. She turned to look and found Supergirl already had removed her cape and was in the process of taking off her second boot. As soon as she finished, she used superspeed to get where Lena is.

"What flavor was the donut?"

"How about you find out?" Not being one for waiting, the superhero immediately closed the distance between their lips. Lena's hands went into her companion's hair as her tongue entered her mouth. Their tongues started fighting for dominance until the oxygen ran thin and they had to separate. 

"I love strawberry."

"You know what I'd love even more?"

"I think I can guess..." She uses superspeed to take them both to Lena's bedroom and they start moving backwards towards the bed, until Lena felt her calves hit the mattress. But Lena would have none of it, she switched them around and started kissing her way to the kryptonian's neck. Once there, she applied all the attention to bite as hard as she can—knowing she wouldn't let a bruise—and sucking. Several moans escaped Supergirl until she started tracing a path with her tongue that ended at the beginning of the supersuit. 

She found the zipper at the back of Supergirl's suit and started pulling it down. She chuckled as the superhero shivered at the touch on her back. She started gliding the supersuit down, taking every chance to touch bare skin on the process. She stopped when she reached the hips section. She can't take it out without switching positions. The blonde smirked as she seemed to read her mind and switched sides. She used superspeed to take off what was remaining of the supersuit and throw it to the floor, which didn't take more than two seconds and she immediately came back to straddling Lena's hips.

"It's unfair."

"What is?"

"I'm only in my underwear while you're fully clothed."

"And what are you planning to do about this great injustice, superhero?" 

"What every respetable hero does about injustices." The next second Lena's jaw was attacked by a ferocious tongue, causing a sigh to escape her mouth. Then a moan escaped her as Supergirl latched onto her neck, sucking at the pulse point just below her ear. 

"I hardly think this is what most heroes do about injustices."

"What can I say? I'm one of a kind." She shuddered as Supergirl's hands teasingly glided up her thighs until they rested on the beginning of her shirt.

'May I?' Supergirl questioned as she took Lena's earlobe between her teeth.

'Y... yes' Lena breathed out.

That was all she needed, and she took off the shirt, careful not to rip it off like last time. She loved that shirt. Loved. In the past. Now she will never get to see it on Lena again and she vowed to be more careful with her clothes since then. Once off, she started kissing and lightly biting her way down her neck and onto her torso. Once there, she traced the border of her bra with her tongue.

Lena moaned at the sensation and glanced down. From her perspective, she could only see blonde hair and a semi-naked body. She allowed her mind to wander, to pretend that Kara was there with her instead of Supergirl. The fantasy filled her mind as Kara's tongue and hands teased her relentlessly. The breaking point was when she pressed her knee between both of her thighs. She lost it and for a moment forgot who she was supposed to be with...

"Kara..." She breathed out. When Supergirl stilled her movements, she realized her big mistake.

"What did you say?"

"What do you mean?" She tried acting nonchalant, as if nothing happened. She really appreciated this arrangement and didn't want it to end. And even their playful banter before, during, or after sex was something she looked forward to.

"You said Kara..."

"No, I said 'para' which means stop in Spanish."

"I didn't see you with much urge to stop. And I have superhearing, so there's no chance I could have heard wrong."

"Um..."

"You know, don't you?"

"Know what?"

"You don't have to act oblivious anymore, Lena. You know I'm Kara Danvers, don't you?" What?! Is she Kara Danvers?! I've been actually fucking the person of my fantasies all this time?!

"Actually, I didn't..."

"Oh, what?! You... You... didn't know?! You're just mocking me, right?"

"Do I look like a person who would mock people after sex?" That's when Kara suddenly looks self-conscious of herself being just on her underwear, and Lena lifts the covers, not surprised she superspeeded under them. 

"Yes! And before. And sometimes during. And-" Now under the covers, she decides to interrupt.

"Ok, ok, I get the picture. And no, I'm not mocking you."

"So you're saying I just revealed you I'm Supergirl?"

"Well, I'm not saying it, you're saying, but yeah."

"Oh Rao, this wasn't how I expected tonight going." Her face immediately reddens at that, and Lena chuckles. "I mean, like, it was, um... I don't do that with everyone. It's not, like, a superhero thing or anything, I swear! Only you, I promise. Oh Rao, I can't believe I did that. I'm all about consent—you know that, I've told you—so does doing that," she says as if she can't even pronounce it, "without you knowing who I am count as a non-consent thing? I think it does, doesn't it? I-" she stops talking when Lena takes her hand, doing comforting circles.

"Kara, breathe. God, now I know why you're able to ramble for so long without seemingly have the need to stop for air. Is that one of your superpowers too?"

"Well, Alex and I have competed in breathing contests and I have always won and seemed to have much air left when she lost. Huh, I never thought of that. We should totally measure how much time I could spend without breathing, it would be so awesome. Hey, how about we do that on brunch tomorrow? Like, I can do it myself but it would be funnier if you were there." Lena laughs because how come they were about to have sex some minutes before and now they're talking so casually? But Kara apparently takes it as a bad sign, because she furrows her eyebrows. "Wait, we still are on for brunch tomorrow, right? Or did this kind of ruined our friendship? Please say no to that. But, like, only if you really mean it, not just because I asked you to do that."

"First, I would love testing your breathing capability sometime during brunch tomorrow, it would be fun. And second, the friendship isn't ruined unless you want it to."

"No! Oh, Rao, I'd never—in my whole life—end up a friendship with you. But, um, erm, uh, do you still want it to be only friendship? Or, like, friends with benefits? Or maybe—if you want to—it could be like a relationship. A real relationship this time? The type where 2 people publicly hold hands, and kiss, and do all those cheesy stuff people always do on movies? But—again—only if you want to."

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"

"Only if you want to! If you were just looking for a hookup with Supergirl I'd understand-" she is interrupted by lips on hers, only this time it isn't a quick kiss, or even hungry, it is a sweet chaste kiss that Kara is left pursuing afterwards. When she opens her eyes, she looks at Lena's beaming smile.

"I'd love being your girlfriend. Absolutely." Kara can feel her own smile widening immensely, and she doesn't even bother to hide her happiness at the response.

"Really?"

"This is the one thing I wouldn't joke around."

"So brunch tomorrow would count as our official first date?"

"Don't sound so thrilled about it, I'll start thinking you didn't like our friendly outings as much."

"Anywhere and anytime I'm with you will always be at the top of my list of favorite experiences."

"And here we start with the cheesy lines."

"You know, you should have expected it by now."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way." She kisses her cheek.

"See? You're also saying cheesy lines! Now we can be a cheesy couple together!"

"Kara Danvers-"

"Zor-El. That's my surname. From Krypton, I mean."

"Kara Zor-El," and Kara smiles when she hears that name in Lena's mouth because it just sounds so right, "I can't believe we took this long to finally act on our feelings. Well, not that there wasn't plenty of action before, but you know what I mean." 

"Yeah, and sorry about that. The whole sneaking around while you didn't know my identity thing."

"And why did you not tell me your identity?"

"It's just, you always saw me as Kara Danvers. Just Kara Danvers. You didn't expect anything from me, you didn't want anything aside from my company—which, by the way, you still don't and will never convince me to let you invite all our lunches, the top is half—and I could just... be free around you. Does that make sense?"

"I believe it does. And just because I now discovered you're also Supergirl, it won't change how I see you. Supergirl is more like another facet of you that I hope you can tell me more about over time, but it's not the one and only thing that defines you. You've always been and always will be the Kara I can talk to about everything—all the way from OTPs to deep conversations." This is received by a beaming smile and a giggle at the last part.

"Rao, I love you." They both widen their eyes at the admission. "I'm sorry if it was too fast, I just-" she would've continued rambling if not by being cut by Lena's lips on hers on a sweet kiss.

"I love you too." She answers back as soon as they separate.

"You do? Because you don't have to say it back just because of a sense of compromise, I know how selfless you are but that's just crossing the line and you don't have to say it unless you really mean it."

"I mean it." The comment is received by yet another beaming smile and a slightly longer—but still filled with sweetness instead of love—kiss. Kara giggles as soon as they separate from the kiss.

"What is it?"

"I just figured we've been doing it all at a messed up order. First the friendship—which was the only thing we did at a correct order—and then the... you know, and then what would count as our first loving and sweet kiss, and after that exchanging the I love yous, and after all that the first romantic date."

"I guess we certainly like doing the unexpected, don't we?"

"You think?" Then Kara's eyes shine with realization. "Rao! How will we talk about our love story? We can't just say you accidentally said my real name while we were having that and that's how I told you I'm Supergirl and then we confessed our feelings for each other! Alex would never look me in the eye again if I ever told her about that part of our relationship." Lena accommodates a strand of hair behind her girlfriend's ear.

"We'll figure out with time, yes?" 

"Ok. And by the way, why did you say my name? You said you didn't know I was Supergirl so..." Lena starts laughing nervously.

"Oh, erm, yeah, um, about that... it's a bit complicated to explain?"

"The night is long."

"Ok, so... look, I did—do—love sex with Supergirl, all right? There's no need to worry about that. And also enjoyed the playful banter Supergirl and I always have, just to reassure. But, you know, I have strong feelings towards you, Kara. And I kinda wanted you to be there sometimes with me instead of Supergirl? I know, it's weird, but- I sometimes imagined you actually were the one here with me instead of Supergirl." Lena purposefully looked anywhere but at Kara's eyes while speaking.

"Lena, look at me." She does as instructed and finds a soft smile. "So while you were having sex with a person that represents all the good in humanity and can literally fly you were fantasying with having sex with normal, rookie reporter me? That's really sweet."

"I think we'll have to check your definition of 'sweet', Kara."

"No, my definition of sweet is 'Lena Luthor', so I'll never change it."

"You were right, Kara. This wasn't how I expected tonight going, either. It's so much better." They both give each other small, love-filled smiles and look into each other's eyes adoringly. Yeah, this may not have been how they expected tonight going, but they wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
